


She

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: Sometimes you become incredibly aware of how close your best friend is… how her hair smells like earth and mint, how her soft hands brush yours with feather light touches as she talks about her adventures… how warm and inviting her eyes are as she looks at you from where she lay on her bed next to you. Sometimes you feel your heart race when she smiles. And sometimes- very rarely- sometimes, you think about what it would taste like to kiss her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	She

The water bender hesitated a moment before knocking on the door to the Beifong house. It had been three years since she left to explore the world. She wondered if Lin would even still think of her as a friend. Communication had gotten rocky at some points as Kya traveled around. She did her best to set forwarding addresses and let them know what her next stop was, but sometimes letters fell through the cracks. At the knock the door swung open for her. 

“Hello Kya,” Toph greeted her with a smile. “Back so soon? And all grown up.” She praised. “How was Ba Sing Se?” Toph winked and Kya blushed some at the implication. 

“It was lovely, the city is beautiful.” Kya smiled as she stepped into the house after Toph. Kya looked up as she heard a door slam open and then Lin rushed down the hallway. 

Kya grinned from ear to ear as Lin all but tackled her in a huge hug. She held her back just as tightly as all fear of if Lin was no longer a close friend vanished. As Lin held onto her tightly for a moment, Kya was suddenly aware of how Lin’s hair smelled of mint and earth and how when Lin pulled away Kya felt cold in her absence. 

Kya caught a glance of Toph chuckling as she moved to leave the two be. Kya felt her chest tighten as she realized Toph could quite easily sense the change in Kya’s heart rate. 

“Kya! It's been years!” The eighteen year old smiled happily as she grabbed Kya's hands and pulled her deeper into the Beifong house. Suyin tried to follow but Lin shooed her away and pulled Kya to her room so they could talk in private. 

Kya smiled gently as she and Lin lay in Lin's bed next to each other. Lin lay on her back, gesturing with her arms and hands as she told Kya about training and boot camp to join the metal benders police force. 

Kya watched Lin’s expressions as the earth bender emoted and told the tales of practice and how hard Toph was on her against the other students. All the annoyances of her younger sister, that Kya wouldn’t understand cuz she was Lucky to be the only girl and also not the oldest. 

While Kya was fully listening her eyes wandered from Lin’s face, her arms were toned nicely, the physical strength needed to move the earth was astounding. The white tank top showing off the muscles of her arms and giving a delicious hint of the abs on the young woman’s stomach. Kya’s eyes moved to trace Lin’s facial features next as the earthbender looked to the ceiling and gestured with her story. 

Kya was very aware of how close Lin was, how her voice, always a little rough, filled the room. The waterbender smiled gently looking to Lin as she spoke. Her gaze drifted down to the earthbender’s lips and Kya found herself wondering if Lin would kiss just as gently as she brushed her fingertips across Kya’s hand, or if Lin would be a stubborn kisser, one who would demand Kya’s attention. 

Suddenly Lin looked Kya in the eyes and Kya's gaze snapped up from Lin's lips. 

“I'm really glad you're here.” Lin whispered, seeming to not notice Kya watching her mouth. 

“I never want to be anywhere else.” Kya said softly as she gently grabbed Lin’s hand and smiled. Lin ducked her gaze as she blushed, a soft red that quickly spread down her neck to her chest, and Kya wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She loved how easily Lin flustered with her. 

“What about your adventures? Are you still traveling the world?” Lin looked back to Kya with wide wonder filled eyes. 

Kya felt her heart break and melt at the same time. She had traveled the world, trying to find adventure and love. Kya had realized that her thoughts always returned to the earthbender. Kya traveled the globe in search of something to replace the one thing she truly wanted but could never have. Oh how she loved this woman, she wanted to take Lin on her next adventure. To show her the world and be able to see that wonder in her deep green eyes everyday. But Lin had her own life planned out, Police Chief didn’t sound very fun, and a lot more dangerous than traveling. Despite her own feelings, Kya wouldn’t ever press the matter, she wanted nothing more than to be with Lin, however Lin would have her even if it was only ever as a friend. 

“Oh yes, I've been to all the air temples and to the Misty Palms Oasis. The desert is beautiful but there's no water anywhere!” 

Lin watched Kya intently as Kya spoke and told Lin about her many adventures. Too soon the sun sank below the skyline of the city outside the window and Lin had started to doze off. Kya smiled softly as Lin took her hand with that feather light touch and curled up against Kya. 

“I’m so happy to see you, will you be here in the morning?” Lin whispered softly. Kya nodded as she held Lin’s hand gently. 

“I”ll be here tomorrow and I’ll be home for a few weeks.” Kya smiled. “Then I’m off to the southern tribe to train with mom.” 

“Don’t tell me when you’re leaving, not just yet. I want to enjoy having you around without the end date bearing down on us.” Lin said simply before she yawned wide and snuggled closer to Kya, a content little sigh coming from her as she settled down. 

Kya felt her heartbeat quicken as Lin got close and rested so her nose pressed to the back of Kya’s hand, that was still laced with Lin’s between them. Kya watched Lin for a moment and hoped that Lin couldn’t pick up just how hard her heart was pounding with her seismic sense. 

After a moment Lin fell asleep, a small smile on her resting features. Kya shifted to relax and watched Lin as she fell asleep herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aoou-hKdhbw&ab_channel=LyricTuned)


End file.
